The goal of the Johns Hopkins University National Research Service Award for Pediatric Research is to continue to expand the future pool of well-trained and productive investigators in the biomedical sciences with a focus on Pediatric research. The Principal Investigator and the Steering Committee choose highly talented pediatricians and pediatricians- in-training who have a strong interest in career development focused on research. The research environment at Johns Hopkins University is rich with resources related to pediatrics in the Department of Pediatrics, the McKusick-Nathans Institute of Human Genetics, the Division of Pediatric Oncology, and the Institute of Clinical and Translational Research and the Institute of Basic Biological Studies. These resources are similarly associated with high quality training and career development programs. A substantial number of M.D./Ph.D.s apply to the Pediatric residency program yearly, with several entering each year, and become the pool of candidates for Track A. A significantly larger pool of postdoctoral fellows in subspecialty training, most of whom are completing their first year of subspecialty clinical training with no formal and directly relevant research training program, are available to compete for training slots on this award in Tracks B or C. Selection of Trainees will continue to be based not only on the individual's qualifications and interests, but also on a trainee's potential and commitment to applying scientific research methodology to combating childhood diseases. The process will include a search for cultural diversity. A Steering Committee and cadre of outstanding Mentors have been organized with a goal of fostering the training and career development of future Pediatric researchers. The mentoring program is structured to provide the Trainee with a strong, broad and fundamental knowledge base that is then individually tailored for translational research. The training program consists of individualized and intensive research under the direction of the most qualified and productive mentors. Trainees participate in an innovative didactic curriculum consisting of research seminars, journal club, and formal courses. Trainees are versed in the ethical conduct of research, have defined milestones for accomplishing scientific goals, and have regular meetings with Mentors, the Steering Committee and leaders in the academic pediatric community. The Department has been able to recruit and retain highly qualified candidates to its residency and fellowship programs and further their career development as faculty members, many of whom were recipients of this award. The committed funds to enrich Pediatric faculty development underscore the continued Institutional commitment to research in children. Anticipated outcomes are excellence in career development, understanding and coherently articulating, in the form of grant proposals, research that matters to children's health, and competency in manuscript writing. With these elements, we commit to nurturing a cadre of junior faculty that will discover and expand scientific knowledge and become future leaders in the field of pediatric research. Continuation of funding for this award will greatly facilitate these successful efforts.